


Endless Love

by a2zmom



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-12
Updated: 2006-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was baby.</p></blockquote>





	Endless Love

Connor gurgles and coos as sausage fingers tap-tap against Angel's ridged brow. His dead heart swells with astonishment. No one has ever accepted him this completely. Even Buffy recoiled when she first saw the demon at his core.

A small nagging voice asks what if it's because Connor is attracted to evil? After all, he's the spawn of two creatures whose only care was destruction.

Connor blows a spit bubble and Angel relaxes, letting his emotions push away other concerns. This is his son, and if asked to make a choice, Connor will be the victor. Nothing else can matter.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was baby.


End file.
